Poketal
by Lunamon810
Summary: When three teenagers go to the Apature Science Labratory for a job GLaDOS put up, they are put into the pokemon world as the job discription said. But then, Wheatly and all of the cores and Spheres go into the world too!
1. Chapter 1

'Ello, this is the part where I kill you! Actually, no its not. But thanks Wheatly. *Wheatly leaves* Hi people, Lunamon810 here. this is my first attempt at a portal fan fiction, second attempt at a crossover. I wanted to write a portal/pokemon crossover when I read FeeptheNinja's. I don't break the fourth wall though. :D This isn't too long of a chapter, and I apologize for that. But I've written smaller.

Disclaimer: I do not own Portal 1, 2, or Pokemon. The only things belonging to me is April Monamay, Andrew Adams, and Alex Witherbee.

"Welcome, to the Apature Science lab, or should I say, Capture science lab." A voice said.

Sixteen year old April Monamay, Andrew Adams, and Alex Witherbee were standing in a room. They we're at a place, the Apature Science laboratories.

April Monamay had raven black hair with hot pink highlights. She was slightly tanned, and stood 5"7. She wore a tye-dyed shirt that had several different shades of pink, and blue jeans. she had on a light pink jacket. For foot wear she has on white socks, and white and pink sneakers. April has a bit of a cocky attitude.

Andrew Adams had dirty blonde hair. He was slightly tanned and stood 5"9. He wore a dark red t-shirt and black jeans. He wore black socks and sneakers for foot wear. He has a bit of a rude and mean attitude.

And Alex Witherbee, a girl, had brown hair. She had soft pink eyes, and was white. She stood 5"6, the shortest of the three.

She wore a white t-shirt under a light blue sweater. She had on blue jeans. She had on white socks and white sneakers. She was

very shy.

"I am GLaDOS. I have recently made a robotic human form, rather than my form that hangs from the ceiling." A lady said.

A lady came into the room. She had black hair that went two inches above her shoulders with dark purple streaks. Her skin

was very very pale. her eyes were blue, and she was wearing a black t-shirt and black skirt, and black socks, and black boots

that had several buckles and they went below her knees like the socks.

"Thank you for coming." GLaDOS said. "Just as a reminder, you are going to be put into a type of dream state. It will put you all in the same dream, so you will all really be together. You will be traveling in something, called the pokemon world. You will understand as soon as you enter the dream state."

"Okay, not that I'm not doing this anyways, but your really sending three sixteen year olds into a other world through the dream state?" April asked.

"Correct." GLaDOS said.

"You don't see anything insanely irresponsible about this?" April asked.

"No, should I?" GLaDOS asked.

"I guess not..."April said.

"Well than, fallow me." GLaDOS said.

They fallowed GLaDOS down a insane amount of halls before making it to their destination. They walked inside. There were three beds with a glass case over each of them. They were all lodged into the wall. The first one was ten feet from the ground, and the other two were three feet from each other. The room was slightly cold, and the ceilings were amazingly high. The top bed had "Unit 1" written under it, the middle bed had "Unit 2" written under it, and the bottom had "Unit 3" written

under it. It was all written in a darkish purple color.

"Each of you get into a bed." GLaDOS said.

"Um, how!" April said nastily.

"Yeah, how exactly are we supposed to get to the beds when the bottom one is over all of our heads, even yours!" Andrew said.

"Stupid humans." GLaDOS said before a few of the wall panels came out and made a odd stair case to reach each bed.

"Well that's not weird." April said sarcastically. "Not weird at all."

April climbed to the top bed, Andrew to the middle, and Alex to the bottom. The glass cases went over them and closed. They were litterly inside the wall, except for their left had no wall, just the glass case.

"Unit one, are you ready?" GLaDOS asked.

"Yes, unit one, APRIL, is ready." April said.

"Unit one's approval, accepted." A voice said.

"Unit two, are you ready?" GLaDOS asked.

"Yes, unit two, ANDREW, is ready. We have names ya know!" Andrew said.

"Unit two's nasty approval, accepted." the same voice said.

"Unit three, are you ready?" GLaDOS asked.

"Yes, unit three is ready." Alex said.

"Unit three's kind approval accepted. Ready to start dream state sequence." The voice said.

GLaDOS hit a big purple button, and mist filled the isolated beds.

"Breath calmly. It'll make you fall asleep and go into the pokemon world." GLaDOS said.

All of them breathed calmly with their eyes closed, and feel asleep after a minute.

"Good luck." GLaDOS said.

April, Andrew, and Alex appeared in a very much smaller lab. They were not in their beds, and they were standing.

"I guess...it worked." Andrew said.

"Guess so." April said.

"Awesome!" Alex said softly.

The three of them now knew what to do, and understood what a normal trainer would.

"Hello, I'm professor Oak." A aged man said." Here to get your pokemon I suppose?"

"Heck yeah." April said.

"Yeah!" Andrew said.

"Uh-huh!" Alex said.

"Though, you seem to be sixteen rather than ten...no matter. I was told that already. Fallow me." The man said.

They fallowed the man into another room. There were three pokemon on a table. A green one with a big bulb on it's back, Bulbasaur, a red one with a flame at the end of it's tail, Charmander, and a blue one with a turtle shell, Squirtal.

"I want Charmander." April said.

"Squirtal." Andrew said.

"Bulbasaur." Alex said.

Professor Oak returned each pokemon and handed the one who requested it their poke ball. Than he handed them each a red device,

a pokedex. And he handed them each five more red and white balls like the ones Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtal were in,

pokeballs.

"Remember, your pokedex is your ID, it has your name and picture programmed into it." Professor Oak said." Well, I must get back to my research, good luck."

The three teenagers left the building.

"Jeesh, this is sooo weird." April said releasing Charmander.

"Yeah." Andrew agreed releasing Squirtal.

"Uh-huh." Alex said also releasing her pokemon Bulbasaur.

"Open your pokedex." GLaDOS' voice said.

They opened their pokedex. GLaDOS' image was standing in it, still in the room they had fell asleep in.

"So, you've got your pokemon. Now you must-"GLaDOS was cut off.

"Capture more pokemon, earn all the gym badges, and beat the pokemon league." April said.

"Uh, correct. Well I guess all the information that you were supposed to know was transferred successfully." GLaDOS said.

"So we're technically asleep, but we won't wake up unless?" Andrew said.

"Yes, your technically asleep, but if I hit a button you will wake up. The button was thankfully thought of. There you three are here in this world." GLaDOS said pointing her camera at the beds, where sure enough, they were sleeping.

"This is sooo cool." April said.

GLaDOS turned the camera back to where it originally was, now facing her again.

"Most pokedexes don't have the yellow button your seeing above the middle of the screen like yours. No pokemon or other humans can see it, except for the three of you. They can't press it, if their hand goes where it is it'll go right through it, same with pokemon's paws or whatever they have." GLaDOS informed them.

"Oh, ok than. That mattered." Andrew said.

"Oh shut up...Andrew right?" April asked.

"Yeah, and your April, right?" Andrew asked.

"Yes, and I believe your Alex." April said looking at Alex.

"Yes, I'm Alex." She said.

"Well if you ever need to speak with me just hit that button. I will "call you" on my own from time to time." GLaDOS said." Oh, and no one else can see you when your speaking to me, besides the three of you. That's actually because when you do, time freezes there."

"Ok." April said.

"Ok." Andrew said.

"Ok." Alex said.

"Goodbye." GLaDOS said before disappearing, the screen going black again.

The three of them closed their pokedexes and put them in their pockets. They now realized, they each had a orange backpack on.

"I guess GLaDOS gave these to us." April said.

They each had a black belt as well, and six places to hook pokeballs on. They hooked the five empty pokeballs and the empty pokeballs of their starters on their belts before starting to walk. Bulbasaur fallowed Alex happily, Squirtal did with a bit of a grumpy expression, but Charmander wouldn't move. April turned around.

"What's your problem?" April demanded.

"Char!" It said angrily.

April crouched down.

"Look, your going to have to deal with me. So why don't you deal with me and be friends, happy, instead of argue with me, sad?" April asked.

"Char!" Charmander said again.

April got out pokemon food from her backpack and showed the jug of it to Charmander.

"If you don't fallow me you won't get any food." She calmly threatened.

"Charmander..."Charmander said as it stood up and walked to her side.

"That's what I thought." April said putting the pokemon food back in her backpack.

The three finally set off into the forest.


	2. Chapter Two: Eight little morons

Is _this _the part where we kill them? No Wheatly. Go Wheatly. *Wheatly leaves again* Ok guys, sorry about _him_. Sorry pokemon still isn't too entirely involved in this chapter, but this does have some more characters in it! Do not skip this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Portal or Pokemon. I only own April, Andrew, and Alex. And you know, the idea for how they get to the pokemon world and such. If you want to write a pokemon/portal crossover, come up with your own idea!

April, Andrew, and Alex were in a forest. It was around 3:24pm.

"Pokedexes open kids!" They heard GLaDOS say.

They all opened there pokedexes, doing everything at the exact same time.

"Hi GLaDOS." They all said at once.

"We are going to have some more test subjects going into there in a bit." GLaDOS said.

They now noticed some new beds on the walls.

"That was quick, we've been here for what, a hour?" April asked.

"Correct." GLaDOS said.

"Nooo! I wanna go back to spaaaaaace!" Someone yelled.

"Oh god no." GLaDOS said turning around.

Seven round things rolled into the room. They each had one big eye, and were white. Two of them had blue eyes. One of them had a yellow eye. Another had a orange eye. One of them had a red eye. One had a purple eye. One had green eye. and the remaining one had a pink eye. One of the blue eyed ones was using a British accent. The red one was making angry non-understandable noises. The yellow one wouldn't stop saying stuff about space. The purple one barely moved and said nothing at all. The orange one kept asking random questions. The pink one kept stating random facts. The green one kept saying stuff, with a very rough and commander like voice, stating his name as Rick. And the other blue one was saying some kind of recipe. The three kids stared.

"We have got to stay together!" The British accent one stated.

"Lets stay together in space." The yellow one said.

"Where are we? Is that GLaDOS?" The orange one asked.

The British one turned to GLaDOS.

"I don't know mate. GLaDOS doesn't have a human form, or didn't." He said.

"Yes its me you moron!" GLaDOS hissed.

"Wheatly!" A voice called as a black haired lady ran into the room and tackled the British blue sphere.

"oh no. You're back." GLaDOS said.

The black haired lady turned to GLaDOS.

"Y-You've got a human form?" She asked.

"Yes I have a human form! Now!" GLaDOS said.

"Hi space lady!" The yellow one said.

"Oooh, your the lady from the test. Hi!" The orange one said.

"Great scot! I never thought I'd see you again mate!" The British one said.

"Put a sock in it Wheatly." The black haired lady said.

"My my Chell. You have developed a attitude." GLaDOS said." Great work."

"Fact: I am fact core. The British blue core is Wheatly. The lady is Chell. The orange core is Curiosity. The yellow core is Space. The other blue core is the Logic core. The red core is the Anger core. The Green core is the adventure core, also called Rick. The purple core is Morality. Morality is always quiet, never proven to have a voice." The pink one said.

"You failed to mention Wheatly is the Intelligence Dampening Sphere. And a moron." GLaDOS said.

"I see your still mad." Wheatly said.

"Of course I'm mad!" GLaDOS hissed.

"So am I "buddy"."Chell said.

"Um...what the fudge is going on?" April demanded.

"Oh!" GLaDOS said. "My old test subject Chell, and the spheres that Fact just stated have came."

"What's in here?" Curiosity asked as it went into one of the beds.

"Is it a portal to space!" Space asked tumbling in.

Morality went into another one, and Rick went into the same one. Wheatly and Logic went into another. Anger and Fact went into another one.

"Get out of there!" GLaDOS yelled slamming her hand onto the table.

The glass cases went over the beds. GLaDOS lifted her hand to see she had hit the button.

"Oh no..."She said.

All eight spheres shut down. After a minute, they appeared in front of Alex, Andrew, and April. But, they weren't humans or spheres. They were pokemon!

"Holy crud!" April exclaimed.

"Your not...but shouldn't you have been..."Andrew said.

"ok, all of you, state your name, now." April said.

"Wheatly!" Said a Buizel.

"Curiosity!" Said a Pichu." Where are we?"

"Logic." Said a Chatot.

"Fact: I am Fact."Said a zigzagoon.

"Rick!"Jolteon said.

"Anger."A Blazakin growled.

"I wanna go to space! Space! Space! This isn't space!" A shinx said.

"I'm assuming that's Space." April said.

Alex turned to a Abra sitting there silently.

"I think that's Morality." Alex said pointing to Abra.

Abra nodded.

"Great. If any trainers ask their names, we're going to say Wheatly, Curiosity, Logic, Fact, Anger, Rick, Space, and Morality?" Andrew said.

"Ok we need names for Curiosity, Logic, Fact, Anger, Space, and Morality." Alex said. "We should stick with something that starts with the same letter as their real names to help remind us who's who."

"Ugh. I hate those morons!" GLaDOS said from the pokedex.

"Sorry mate!" Wheatly said.

"Ugh, especially you. Your the biggest of all morons." GLaDOS said.

"Ok, Curiosity. Cade?" Alex sudjusted.

"Ok. Anger, Adam?"Andrew sudjusted.

"Does that really capture his angry essence?" April asked sarcastically." Ok. Space...Sammy."

"Sammy! Space! Sammy loves Space!" Space said.

"Either he loves outer space or he loves himself..."Andrew said. "Fact, Felix."

"Logic, Lance." April said.

"Morality, Madeline." Alex said.

"You three are going to have to capture those morons-" GLaDOS was cut off.

"Fact: If you use the word morons and or moron to much it looses its offensive affect." Fact said.

"You've got to capture those cores and spheres or some random trainer can just capture them." GLaDOS said.

"There's eight of them and three of us. You two can both catch three, I'll catch two." Andrew said.

"Wheatly, Space, and Fact." April said.

"Morality, Curiosity, and Logic." Alex said.

"Than I'll take Rick and Anger." Andrew said.

They took pokeballs off their belts and one by one threw pokeballs at their cores and spheres. Once they captured each one of them they hooked the pokeballs back on their belts.

"Well, your done with _that_." GLaDOS said." No one besides you three and pokemon can understand them. You know, and they can understand each other, and we can understand them from here."

"Great, than we shouldn't have to explain why my Pichu is always saying something about space, or anything at all." April said.

"Or why Blazakin is saying mean and rude things." Andrew said.

"Ok, so when _**I **_test here, I have to use a portal gun and get threw the most confusing puzzles in the world. While these three get to go to a different world with odd creatures?" Chell asked.

"What, are you jealous?" GLaDOS said with a extremely small hint of laughter, not looking at Chell who was looking over her shoulder at the small screen.

"No. I just find it odd you waited so long to test this." Chell said.

"If you must know I didn't even know about this stuff when _you_ we're testing here." GLaDOS said.

"Why do I get the feeling you guys are enemies?" Andrew asked.

The three kids were all looking at the screens, eyes glued.

"We aren't…necessarily enemies." GLaDOS said.

"When Wheatly was in charge of the whole facility we we're more than that. We were enemies with common interests." Chell said.

"When Wheatly was _what_?" April asked with a normal tone, with a bit of nastiness.

"Yeah. Chell put the moron in charge of the entire place just to escape me." GLaDOS said.

"Lovely." April said with the same tone.

"I didn't know he was a Intelligence dampening core!" Chell protested, more like a teenager would than a grown woman.

April's right hand went up and she slightly shook her head.

"I'm just saying. You put a flipping blue eyeballed moron in charge of a very dangerous looking laboratory. He had to show _some stupidity before you did that." April said._

"_Um…well…I'm told I had and or still have brain damage and I had been in a coma…"Chell said._

"_Sure…"Andrew said._

"_It's true…" GLaDOS said._

"_Nice job. You fell into a coma." Andrew said._

"_After killing me. Than she revived me, than I was put into a potato by Wheatly. Than we beat him by sending him into outer space, I got my body back, and sent her away." GLaDOS said._

"_After saving me from being sucked into space." Chell said._

"_Right." GLaDOS said." I did delete Caroline, right?"_

"_Well the announcer said "Caroline deleted" and you said "goodbye Caroline" so I can only assume you did." Chell said._

_GLaDOS rolled her eyes._

"_Your personality had developed a lot sense you were here last." GLaDOS said._

"_I wonder how those guys got out of space. And what about the spheres from when we first met, I threw them into the…thing." Chell said._

"_I don't know." GLaDOS said. "Oh, and most of those guys are pokemon that aren't common in that region, so if anybody asks, you got them through trade."_

"_Ok." April said._

"_Ok." Andrew said._

"_Ok." Alex said._

"_Good. So I trust there have been no problems?" GLaDOS asked._

"_None, at least so far." Andrew said._

"_Lets hope there aren't any." April said._

"_Yeah." Alex agreed._

"_Well, I should get back to testing yellow and blue. Goodbye for now." GLaDOS said before disappearing from the screen._

"_Yellow and Blue?" April asked out loud holding her pokedex but looking slightly above it._

_They all closed their pokedexes and put them back up, before standing up._

"_Well guess we'd better get traveling again, huh?" Andrew asked._

"_Guess so." Alex said._


End file.
